Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling gear shifting in an electric vehicle a drivetrain of which is provided with a motor-generator that engages in regeneration during deceleration and an automatic transmission comprising a meshing clutch as a shifting element.
Background Information
There are known in the prior art braking devices for electric vehicles capable of regenerative braking, it being an object thereof to prevent a drop in braking force when gears are shifted in the electric vehicles, and to prevent the incidence of shock when the gears are shifted; and, when regenerative braking is being performed, shifting gears in an automatic transmission is prohibited (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 7-264711).